


Mi caballero problemático

by GrimentaryCT



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Bullying, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimentaryCT/pseuds/GrimentaryCT
Summary: Aki Kino es una chica de preparatoria que sufre bullying todos los días de la semana por sus compañeros de la escuela,  su novio no hace ningún esfuerzo por ayudarla y no tiene ningún amigo. Sus padres están fuera y no regresarán hasta navidad,  ha decidido cambiar su vida de una vez por todas, pero el miedo de ser golpeada nuevamente la paralizan,  su ultima estrategia para salir de esa situación es conocer a alguien que la ayude. ¿Encontrará una persona que le ayude a hacer frente a sus miedos y no dejarla sola?
Relationships: Fudou Akio/ Kino Aki, Tsunami Jousuke/Zaizen Touko





	1. Capítulo 1 Este es mi destino

ME INSPIRE EN LA HISTORIA DE “HANA YORI DANGO”, LA CUAL LA UTILICE COMO IDEA PRICIPAL PARA EL DESARROLLO DE ESTE CROOSOVER, ESTE MANGA, ANIME Y DRAMA, ASI COMO LOS PERSONAJES DE INAZUMA ELEVEN, NOGIZAKA HARUKA NO HIMITSU, D.N. ANGEL, YU GI OH, Y EL NOMBRE DE LA ESCUELA SHISHIKU EN KENKA BANCHOU OTOME: GIRL BEATS BOYS, LE PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR LOS CUALES SON UTILIZADOS PARA ESTA HISTORIA, EXCEPTO, LOS PERSONAJES QUE NO SON DE LAS SERIES (MITSUKI FUDOU), ESE ME PERTENECE A MI.   
Mi caballero problemático  
Capítulo 1 Este es mi destino  
En la preparatoria privada Academia Hakuyo se encontraba Haruka, una chica tranquila, seria y amigable, esperando a su amiga Fuyuka, a quién le había demostrado ser su verdadera amiga hacia un año atrás.  
Haruka: Fuyuka, por aquí. Estamos de nuevo juntas en el mismo salón, es increíble, no lo crees.  
Fuyuka: ¡Creí que no llegaba! ¿Llevas mucho esperando fuera del salón?  
Haruka: No tanto. ¡Entremos sale!  
Fuyuka: Espera, ¿no esperaremos a Ayase?  
Haruka: no sé si le toco con nosotras, pero estoy contenta de estar contigo otro año. Me sentiré algo sola si no está, pero no tanto porque te tengo a ti. Mi mejor amiga.  
Fuyuka: Gracias. Tú también eres mi mejor amiga. Nunca voy a olvidar lo que hiciste por mí, tú y Ayase me hicieron sentir a gusto en la escuela.  
Yuto: Nogizaka, Tobitaka ha pasado algo porque no entran al salón.  
H y F: ¿Estas en este salón también?  
Yuto: Si.  
Haruka: Oye Yuto. ¿Por qué me dices Nogizaka? Si ya somos novios. Porque no me puedes decir Haruka como las chicas.  
Yuto: Lo siento es que no creo que te pueda hablar o llamarte como lo hacen todos, además que pensarían tus padres de ese cambio, pienso decirte por tu nombre cuando sea el momento, cariño.  
Haruka solo se sonrojo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Yuto se colocaba las manos en el cuello, ocultando su nerviosismo. Mientras tanto Fuyuka solo pensaba, que sus amigos eran grandiosos.  
Fuyuka: oigan, tortolos. Entremos a nuestro salón.  
<<< Mi nombre es Fuyuka. Y desde que tengo uso de razón, he vivido con la familia Tobitaka, mi madre tuvo un romance con el señor Tobitaka, del cual nací yo, pero mi madre siempre fue muy enfermiza, por tal motivo fuimos a vivir a casa del señor. Al parecer mi mamá cayó enferma un año después de darme a luz, mi nana me cuenta que la Señora Tobitaka se ocupó de mí y mi mamá, a pesar de que se lo tenían prohibido. Obvio, la esposa no puede tener contacto con las queridas y mucho menos con los bastardos, pero a ella no le importó, mí madrastra es diferente.   
Después del fallecimiento de mi madre, me sacaron de la pequeña casa en donde vivía y me dieron un cuarto en la casa principal, desde ese momento, me han indicado que a la Señora Tobitaka y a su hijo, siempre les hable con familiaridad, pero nunca he podido. Sé que no soy la única hija bastarda que el Señor Tobitaka tuvo, pero esa señora lo sabe, ella me dijo que mi padre se lo dijo de frente y que él no era de una sola mujer, que puede que ella a los ojos de la sociedad es la esposa, pero que no aceptaba su matrimonio arreglado y haría de su vida matrimonial un infierno.   
Creó que nunca esperó que mi abuela lo desheredará y a la Señora Tobitaka la pusiera al frente del negocio familiar. Por ser fiel a toda costa.  
Mi medio hermano Seiya Tobitaka es un chico rudo, atento, siempre fue a dejarme a la escuela. Dice que soy su hermanita y que su deber es protegerme. Una vez me dijo que la señora Tobitaka le juró a mi madre en su lecho de muerte, buscarme un buen esposo, uno que no me abandone, como el tipo que me engendró, se encargaría de mis estudios y cuando estuviera lista entraría al negocio familiar.   
Creó que debería empezar a llamarlos con familiaridad, al fin de cuentas se convirtieron en mi familia, y siempre han estado buscando ampliar sus horizontes, con el fin de que cuando sea mayor pueda tomar la presidencia de uno de ellos.  
Ha sido difícil mi trayectoria, hace un año entre a la preparatoria y alguien se enteró que era bastarda, me aislaron de los demás, ya no quería ir a la escuela, falte por unas semanas, preocupé a todos, mi alimentación era mínima, no quería regresar a la escuela, todos se burlaban de mí y decían blasfemias de mi madre, no le dije a la señora, pero ella lo averiguó, me regañó, me gritó, ese día la vi decepcionada, preocupada y enojada. Nana dijo que estaba armando un caso para demandar a la escuela por los abusos que estaba recibiendo.  
Mi madrastra me comentó que no me inscribió en la misma escuela que Seiya por temor a que me molestarán. Me reconfortó y me dijo: “te voy a sacar de ahí, le prometí a tu madre que te protegería como a mi propia hija, y eso es lo que haré”.  
Ese día vino a verme Haruka Nogizaka y Yuto Ayase; le dijeron a mi madrastra que venían a visitarme y estaban preocupados por mi salud, ya que llevaba semanas sin ir a la escuela, le suplicaron que no me sacara de la escuela, puesto que la directora regaño a los alumnos y estaban advertidos.  
Ese día descubrí y recordé que ellos siempre fueron amables conmigo y me apoyaron en todo, me demostraron que la gente pueda hablar, pero siempre hay alguien que te apoya, un amigo siempre está a tu lado, se convierte en tu familia, una familia en la escuela. >>>

Mientras tanto en otra preparatoria, El Instituto Imperial, se encuentran cuatro chicas del mismo salón, diferente nivel social, decidiendo sus destinos. Dos de ellas se encuentran platicando en el salón; una tiene el cabello azul con mechones blancos, lacio y corto, piel blanca, ojos color azul; la otra chica es de piel morena, cabello largo, ondulado y purpura, color de ojos grisáceos.  
Reina: Te vas a quedar en la casa de Mitsuki o la mía. Mira que ya le avisé a mí papá y me ha dado permiso, pero le dije que tu casa está en construcción con unas reformas y que no tienes donde quedarte.  
Fumiko: Si, gracias eso me dará tiempo para encontrar un empleo de medio tiempo y buscar un departamento para estudiantes. Sé que puedo encontrar uno cerca de aquí, o lejos de mi madre.  
Reina: No te preocupes, mira que lo lograremos.  
<<< Mi nombre es Kii Fumiko, soy estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria y asisto en el Instituto Imperial, esta escuela es algo cara, pero entre con beca por mis altas calificaciones y un perfecto examen. Aquí conocí a Reina y Mitsuki mis mejores amigas, ellas me han ayudado en todo, más Mitsuki, ella me ha puesto guardaespaldas para que no me molesten en la escuela, es una chica muy buena, inteligente y decidida, pues su padre es dueño de una empresa de seguridad personal y privada, le agradezco tanto, pero siento que no todo el tiempo van a estar ellos para salvarme. Solo necesito que me ayuden a salirme de mi casa, pues mi madre es una drogadicta y deudora, ha pensado hacerme su moneda de cambio, pero sé que soy más que un pago de deudas, si estudio y encuentro un trabajo lejos de ella, yo estaré segura, pagaré todo el servicio de seguridad brindado, no me pienso rendir, he pasado por mucho, he huido de mi madre a tiempo, debo salir de su casa.  
Además, debo encontrar a mi padre, mi madre me dijo que está vivo y que es muy rico, solo que no sé dónde buscar, sino me reconoció como su hija, igual y no le importa mi bienestar, pero no quiero mucho dinero, solo quiero hablar con él, quisiera que talvez se preocupara por mí una vez, que haga que esa mujer a la que todos estos años he llamado madre, se aleje de mí y no me vuelva a buscar.  
Ese es mi mayor deseo, porque odio a mi madre, un día me intento cambiar por droga cuando era pequeña, sino fuera por un vecino y un policía el sujeto me hubiera llevado, estuve en el sistema unos años, hasta que mi madre se “recupero” de su problema de adicción. Pero volvió a recaer, hizo un trato con un sujeto en donde me rentaría para pasar el rato con el tipo y pagar su droga, pero antes de que cerrará ese trato intervine, le suplique a mi madre que no me hiciera daño, que buscaría empleo para pagar su droga y que a cambio yo mantendría limpia la casa, en un acto de desesperación le pedí una explicación acerca del trato que me daba y lo supe por fin, me odiaba por no haber nacido varón, si yo hubiera nacido varón, seguramente mi madre seria la nueva señora de la casa Tobitaka, seria rica y no pobre, tendría muchas empresas a su merced y mi padre no la hubiera abandonado y dejado en el olvido, ese día lo decidí, ahora ya sabía su apellido y debía escapar de mi madre, desaparecer de su radar.>>>

Otra de las chicas, está en los jardines pensado y no sé percata que un joven se acerca a ella (es alto, de piel clara, su cabello es largo azulado y lacio, siempre lo trae amarrado)  
E: Mitsuki ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
Mitsuki: Edgar. Nada. Solo pensaba.  
Edgar: ya te decidiste por fin en abandonar a tu querida amiga al abismo.  
Mitsuki es una chica de piel blanca, cabello café, alta, complexión delgada y con un carácter fuerte, que toda aquella persona que la conocía la tachaban por un demonio. Y sin pensarlo más ella levanto su mano y la impacto contra la mejilla del muchacho.  
M: Mas te vale no acercártele, o sabrás las consecuencias de convertirte en mi enemigo, te perseguiré hasta donde te escondas y te destruiré.  
E: Eres mi mejor amiga y no pienso dejarlo de serlo, además Riku me daría una paliza si se entrará que te hice enojar. Pero lo más importante aquí eres tú, ¿qué tienes? te conozco bien y sé que cuando estás sola es porque estas en problemas y no tienes la solución. ¿o me equivoco?  
Además, esas amigas que tienes, aun no te conocen bien, ellas podrían ser amigas desde antes, pero tú eres su nueva amiga y se de sobra que estas en problemas, dime, que te pasa, ahora que reto te puso tu medio hermano.  
Mitsuki solo respiro, - no fue él, fue mi madrastra, ella me dijo, que Fumiko no está ingresando dinero a la compañía de mi padre y tenía pensado quitar a los guardias que estaban reservados para ella, a menos de que…  
E: ¿de qué?  
M: contraiga nupcias con el hijo de una de sus amigas y no quiero.  
E: vaya, nunca creí que ella actuara así de radical, pensé que te obligaría con otra cosa, pero veo que se lo dejaste demasiado fácil.   
M: ¿a qué te refieres?  
E: que lo de tu matrimonio, ya lo había pensado años atrás, pero no te dabas cuenta.  
Ella dejo que vivieras y decidieras por ti sola tus amoríos y metas a seguir, pero supongo que debe tener razón. Digo ella absorbió sus deudas al casarse con tu padre, entonces esto sería como un pequeño pago por la unión y la paga de deudas, no lo crees.   
Sabes por un momento creyó que tú y yo salíamos, hasta que lo desmentiste.  
M: entonces, ¿debería hacerlo?  
E: pero que es esto, tu rendirte ante esta solución. ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué te han hecho esas chicas? La Mitsy que conozco no se rinde tan fácilmente, busca soluciones que le convengan, o será que, ¿ya te ablandaste?  
M: no. Para nada, se lo que debo hacer, hare un contrato con mi madre, ella ya puso sus términos, pero yo no he puesto los míos, soy hija de mi padre y no me rendiré sin luchar, tenías razón, yo no me rindo tan fácil, y he pasado peores, esto es solo un bache en mi camino, igual y ese novio me sirva más adelante, pero debo poner mis acuerdos antes de aceptar la opción que quiere mi madre.

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero y les guste este crossover y lean la continuación de la historia.


	2. Capítulo 2 Este es mi destino

ME INSPIRE EN LA HISTORIA DE “HANA YORI DANGO”, LA CUAL LA UTILICE COMO IDEA PRICIPAL PARA EL DESARROLLO DE ESTE CROOSOVER, ESTE MANGA, ANIME Y DRAMA, ASI COMO LOS PERSONAJES DE INAZUMA ELEVEN, NOGIZAKA HARUKA NO HIMITSU, D.N. ANGEL, YU GI OH, Y EL NOMBRE DE LA ESCUELA SHISHIKU EN KENKA BANCHOU OTOME: GIRL BEATS BOYS, LE PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR LOS CUALES SON UTILIZADOS PARA ESTA HISTORIA, EXCEPTO, LOS PERSONAJES QUE NO SON DE LAS SERIES (MITSUKI FUDOU), ESE ME PERTENECE A MI.   
Mi caballero problemático  
Capítulo 2 Este es mi destino  
Y la última, Aki Kino, se encuentra escondida en la bodega, muerta de miedo, pues está siendo perseguida por una horda de compañeros que se divierten viéndola sufrir, en lo que va de la mitad del año pasado e inicio de este ha sido molestada y golpeada por sus compañeros de la escuela, nadie la rescata ni ayuda. No quiere aceptar que su prometido la ha mandado molestar y espera que la salve de ese tormento atroz.   
<<< Mi nombre es Aki Kino, asisto en el instituto Imperial, soy hija única y tengo un prometido que asiste a la misma escuela que yo, pero hace mucho que no me habla y he sentido cierto reproche hacia mí. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que empezó tres meses después de ingresar al bachillerato.  
Aunque no solo fue él, al parecer toda la escuela se volvió en contra mía, me molestan a mas no poder, los abusadores ya saben dónde vivo y los lugares que frecuento, hay varias personas que me evitan para no tener que ser molestados por estos patanes, aunque no los culpo, yo haría lo mismo.  
Pero este abuso no para, al contrario, sube de nivel, va aumentando más y más, hay días que he querido matarme, aventarme de un puente, pero no soy tan valiente, no lo soy.   
Mis padres no saben de esto, puesto que ellos viajan demasiado y todo el tiempo están ocupados con sus negocios, tratando de ampliarlo, para que algún día, mi esposo y yo la manejemos sino es toda, alguna franquicia.   
Pero no sé cuánto voy a aguantar o si algún día ellos me matarán. Tengo miedo, lo único que quiero ahora es escapar y llegar a mi casa, encerrarme bien y no aparecer hasta el lunes, debo sobrevivir, tengo que hacerlo. Quiero vivir. >>>

Las clases dan por terminado, los alumnos salen precipitados, pues el viernes está lleno de planes, tareas y salidas con amigos.  
Aki Kino salió de su escondite, y corrió hacia la puerta de salida, miraba hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie la siguiera, aunque fue en vano al pasar por la puerta, se encontró con uno de los abusadores que la reconoció, el muchacho, intentó sujetarla, pero ella le golpeo con la mochila y siguió corriendo, el chico grito para llamar a los demás, y advertir que su diversión se estaba escapando.   
La chica asustada por pensar que moriría, tomo una calle que desconocía y siguió corriendo, solo pensaba en ocultarse en una calle o tienda con mucha gente para despistar a la horda de jóvenes que se acercaban, a lo lejos vio una calle solitaria y oscura, por momentos ideo esconderse en ese lugar y esperar que sus compañeros se confundieran y la dejarían de buscar.   
Sin pensarlo más entró a la calle, lo que ella no sabía, era que en esas calles se estaba llevando una reunión escolar de la preparatoria “SHISHIKU”, más bien una alianza de territorio entre dos de las bandas más fuertes y con más personal de esa preparatoria, los líderes estaban haciendo las paces de una vez por todas, ya que, ellos eran los únicos que seguían peleándose por el título de ser él mejor delincuente de la preparatoria.   
El director de esa escuela había decidido hacer un gran cambio, ya no sería una escuela solo para hombres, la convertiría en un bachillerato mixto, por lo que hizo demasiados cambios en el programa educacional, lo que llevo a obligar y platicar con su personal y alumnado a aceptar este cambio. Tomo una nueva iniciativa educacional, haciendo que sus contribuyentes, personal y padres de familia confiaran en su nuevo plan de estudios.   
Es por eso que Fudou Akio y Tobitaka Seiya se vieron obligados a aceptar sus diferencias y realizar una alianza, ya que el director, amigos, familiares y compañeros de clase les gritaban las consecuencias de sus actos al realizar guerras como el año anterior. 

En la calle oscura se encontraba Fudou (un muchacho de piel blanca, semi-calvo, vestía el uniforme de educación física del bachillerato) y Tobitaka (un chico de piel morena, cabello morado, con un peinado nada convencional, parece que tiene cuernos en la cabeza, vestía el uniforme del diario) en compañía de sus amigos y aliados de banda.  
F: Bueno, creo que con estos términos no pelearemos, así es como quiere el director que hagamos ya las cosas ¿o no?  
T: por mí no hay problema, aunque este último punto no lo veo necesario para la paz. Además, no lo veo satisfactorio para tu hermana, eso de ser yo su prometido, no va conmigo, eso tendría que verlo con mi madre primero, es un tema más serio de lo que crees.  
F: eso, es por parte de mi madre, no va incluido en nuestros pactos, es opcional, solo te lo mencione para que no te caiga de sorpresa más adelante.  
T: ja, bueno entonces hagamos las paces.  
La reunión se vio interrumpido por unos gritos a lo lejos. - “agárrenla, que no se escape”, “haya va”.  
F: pero que es eso, chicos prepárense, se supone que nos dejarían hacer nuestra alianza a la antigua, deben ser castigados.  
T: en eso concuerdo.  
Sin pensarlo, la primera silueta humana que vieron aquellos muchachos era de una chica, su uniforme no era como el de las chicas de su bachillerato, su falda era color negro, blusa blanca con moño guinda y se le veía una cara de desesperación y angustia, la chica alcanzó a llegar con Fudou, pero una lata de pintura le golpeo en la cabeza, por lo que el semi-calvo solo alcanzo a escuchar un leve ayúdame, por favor.   
Todos se asombraron al ver esa escena, ni en sus más perversas estrategias, ninguno de los presentes habían, pensado aventar una lata de pintura a sus enemigos y mucho menos a una dama. Por una parte, agradecían que su director les impusiera ciertas reglas de respeto para las guerras el año anterior y por otra comprendían mejor por que el cambio del plan estudiantil y las normas excesivas de respeto mutuo entre alumnado.  
Pero Fudou estaba furioso con los agresores, en primera porque la lata de pintura se abrió y lo manchó por completo, segunda porque interrumpieron su reunión y debían pagar con su vida, pero estaba más consternado por la chica que yacía ante sus pies casi muerta o eso parecía, ninguna chica le había pedido su ayuda, bueno si conocía a una que otra chica que pediría su ayuda (su hermana y su mejor amiga), pero esta chica le pidió a sollozos su ayuda, antes del golpe se le veía desesperada con miedo a morir y pensaba golpear a los intrusos hasta la muerte si le era posible.   
F: Perdona Tobitaka, pero esto es una ofensa para mí.  
T: para mí, también lo es.  
Al uní sonido los jefes de las bandas dieron su última orden de ataque “¡Muchachos acábenlos!”  
A los alumnos del Imperial no les dio tiempo de alegar algo, recibieron golpes, escaparon muy pocos de toda la horda que seguía a Aki Kino. Muchos de ellos pedían piedad, hasta que la gente de Tobitaka paró, ahuyentaron a los que golpearon y se quedaron con tres de ellos, mientras que los de Fudou seguían golpeándolos, enojados y llenos de ira.  
T: deberías decirles que ya paren, los van a matar.  
F: en eso diferimos, pararan cuando hayan sacado todo su rencor y odio, o sea, hasta que yo diga que pueden vivir. Además, esta chica esta grave y ese uniforme lo conozco, la escuela esta algo retirada de aquí.  
. - Señor, estos chicos pidieron un trato…  
F: ¿por eso pararon?  
. - sí, pero solo uno puede hacerlo, así que los otros los estamos preparando para la segunda ronda.  
F: ¿Qué tipo de trato?  
. - conocen a la chica, quien es y donde vive.  
T: ¿y que les hizo para que la traten así?  
F: sería bueno averiguar. Di a todos que los dejen ir, bastara con que uno nos dé información.  
. - bien.  
T: ¿segunda ronda? No me digas que pensabas sacarles información a todos.  
F: tal vez.  
Los cuatro estudiantes capturados estaban frente a los líderes, la calle seguía oscura y los rostros apenas se veían, por lo que el interrogatorio fue a contra luz, haciendo que los presos no vieran los rostros de Fudou, ni Tobitaka.  
F: y bien, ¿te vas a que dar callado?  
Alumno 1.- bien, ella es, ella es Aki Kino, de segundo año del instituto Imperial. Y es nuestra diversión, ya que ofendió a unos de los 4 alumnos más poderosos de la escuela, los Dioses del Imperial, ella es una molestia para el gran Ichinose y por eso debe irse del bachillerato, solo es escoria.   
T: yo pienso que las escorias aquí son ustedes. Con esta confesión deberías acabar con ellos, es más, muchachos mátenlos, cuatro menos estudiantes de esa escuela no nos causaran daño.   
¡no esperen!  
Alumno 2.- ¿Que quieren escuchar?   
F: ¿Qué quieres agregar?  
T: bien, si yo te dijera que, requiero de toda la información que sepas de esta chica y a cambio te doy tu libertad, ¿me la darías por escrito?  
Alumno 2: Si.  
Alumno 3: yo también.  
Alumno 4: y yo.  
T: bien, dicen que conocen muy bien a la chica. Tú me vas a poner la información personal de ella, su domicilio e información de su familia, toda y no omitas detalles; tú me pondrás desde cuando la molestan y porque recibió ese castigo; y finalmente tú me pondrás que pasará si esta chica ya no aguanta sus malos tratos y decide quitarse la vida, cuál sería su fin si ella ya no está.   
Alumno 1: eso se los puedo decir yo, soy el más cercano a los dioses y se las sentencias que aplican a los alumnos indeseados.  
F: bien entonces, habla. Si tu terminas antes de que ellos acaben, el trato de vida lo hacemos contigo, adelante.  
Alumno 1: Bien ella está en la misma escuela que yo, en el instituto Imperial y es una pésima prometida, se aferra que nuestro Ichinose sea para ella sola y se jacta de su fortuna, aunque la fortuna seria para Ichinose, no para ella, es una inútil, quiere causar lastima, pero es una molestia.  
T: sabes porque amo las confesiones escritas, siempre son más verídicas y asertivas.  
Fudou abrió más los ojos al leer un nombre conocido. Miro a Tobitaka y solo asintió.  
F: ya sé de qué quiero que me hables, ¿qué pasaría si ella ya no existiera más? ¿qué harían ustedes?  
Alumno 1: seguir con nuestras vidas, molestar al siguiente objetivo. Sencillo.  
T: lo que no me pusiste aquí, es como son esas chicas.  
Alumno 3: él tiene fotos de ellas, yo solo sé lo que te puse ahí, la verdad no las he visto en el colegio, son algo escurridizas.  
T: bien libérenlos.  
Los tres alumnos salieron corriendo sin esperar al que se quedaba, huyeron como pudieron.  
F: muéstrame la foto de las chicas que menciona el tipo, Mitsuki Fudou, Reina Kiyama y Fumiko Kii.  
El chico no le quedo más que mostrarles las fotos, tomadas desde lejos, Tobitaka abrió los ojos asombrado e hizo una seña, y su gente se abalanzó sobre el chico lo golpearon y amenazaron de muerte si intentaba nuevamente golpear a la chica tirada en el suelo y a las próximas víctimas, Fudou asombrado a su reacción no daba crédito a lo que veía, el sereno líder, a leguas llamado sádico estaba demostrándole su gran poder, sus tácticas de horror cuando se enfadaba. Nunca creyó que alguien lo igualara en furia.   
F: ahora soy yo el que te digo, que lo dejen o lo matarán.  
T: una de las chicas me interesa y me conviene a mí y a este bastardo que la ¡DEJEN VIVA!  
Debo encontrarla.  
F: sabes que, hagamos un trato de alianza, déjame sacar mi furia a mí también, no lo mates y yo te acerco a ella, trato hecho.  
Que este muchacho sea nuestro acto de paz.  
Tobitaka estrecho su mano y detuvo la golpiza hacia el alumno.  
T: espero que cumplas tus palabras.  
F: siempre lo hago. Ahora, tu chaval, di les a esos tres que huyeron que si tu o ellos las tocan (señalando a las chicas de la foto y a Aki) terminaremos con sus vidas. ¡sáquenlo de mi vista!  
La gente de Fudou se abalanzo uno por uno contra el chico ya destruido, lo único que hacían, era darle un golpe en la cara, pecho y estómago, haciendo que retroceda más y más, hasta que saliera de la calle, le aventaron su mochila, la lata de pintura y una pomada para los golpes.  
. - Da gracias a Dios y a nuestro líder por su compasión hacia ti, pero acata las ordenes y sino, terminaremos con tu vida.  
Mientras la gente de Tobitaka se movilizaba para encontrar al enfermero de la preparatoria, y la de Fudou sacaba al enemigo, Fudou cargaba con delicadeza a la chica de estaba desmayada a sus pies.  
T: ¿quieres que te ayude?  
F: puedo solo.   
Al entrar a la escuela los y las alumnas del plantel los observaban con asombro y miedo, pues pensaban lo peor. Desde el inicio del curso ellos dos (Fudou y Tobitaka) han formado parte del consejo estudiantil y siempre han rechazado las propuestas de las alumnas, y ahora veían que cargaban a una chica, quien no era estudiante de esa escuela. Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar.  
Tobitaka: ¿Que están esperando, una orden? ¡A SU SALÓN!  
Fudou miro a un grupo de chicas que susurraban algo, las miro fijamente hasta que se callaron. – Si van hablar de mí, tan siquiera díganmelo en la cara.  
Un muchacho alto, güero, cabello color café, complexión delgada, siempre usa una chamarra negra, entro en la defensa de las chicas. – ¡Cálmate Fudou!, ellas son nuevas en este plantel y todavía están aprendiendo a convivir con nosotros, además, se supone que harían las paces y no causar más problemas o qué, la chica es parte del acuerdo, porque no fui informado.  
Tobitaka: No te metas en esto Valon, la chica no es parte del trato. Ella cayó en nuestra reunión sin invitación, pero nosotros no la dañamos.  
Valon: ustedes no, qué.  
Phillip (mano derecha de Tobitaka, bien vestido, y amenazante interfiere en la plática): Me parece que las explicaciones sobran, quieres decirles que se vayan a sus clases y los demás a sus casas, estorban y ya nos esperan en la enfermería.   
Valon: y ¿por qué no se los dices tú?  
Fudou: Me estoy cansando y no pienso bajar a esta chica.  
. - ¡QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO AHÍ PARADOS, A SUS CLASES! O ¿ESTAN PARA LA PREMICIA DEL PERIODICO ESCOLAR?   
HASTA DONDE SÉ, NINGUNO DE LOS PRESENTES ESTA EN ESE CLUB, ES MÁS TODAVIA NO EXISTE CLUB ALGUNO, QUE ESPERAN ZANGANOS, MUEVANSE, Y SÍ, VA PARA TODOS.  
Riku: Creo que no debes ser así con todos (Riku es una chica alegre, respetuosa, seria y de carácter fuerte, su cabello es lacio, corto y color rojo, medio alta)  
Por otro lado, Maki quien era la chica que grito con anterioridad, era una cabeza más chica que Riku Harada, su cabello color turquesa, lo lleva amarrado de dos tipos chongos, es tranquila, amistosa, pero si la haces enojar, puede que te responda a golpes, es de carácter fuerte.   
Detrás de ella esta Daisuke Niwa (un chico algo distraído, buen amigo y responsable, se ve débil, pero en realidad es muy fuerte, estudia las artes marciales y sale con Riku Harada, su color de cabello también es rojo, peinado en picos) y Satoshi Hiwatari (es de la misma estatura que Daisuke, son compañeros de secundaria y se hicieron amigos al entrar a la preparatoria, usa lentes circulares y su pelo es color azul).  
Maki: Perdóname Riku, pero también somos del comité estudiantil, que está a cargo de la disciplina de esta escuela, y debemos ser duros con todos. Así como, también somos el primer filtro para la creación de clubes y sus futuros presupuestos.  
Y BIEN, MOVIENDOSE. VALON TAMBIEN TÚ, QUIERES QUE TE RECUERDE TÚ POSICIÓN ANTE MI Y EL DIRECTOR.   
Valon: no es necesario, pero recuerda que llegaron por suerte y  
Hiwatari: ¿Suerte, dijiste? De hecho, entramos por aceptación del director, recuerda que nosotros somos la voz de la razón entre sus exageraciones, verdad, Valon, Tobitaka y Fudou, o ya se olvidaron que ganamos el certamen del director para hacer un consejo estudiantil fuerte y equitativo.  
Maki: que esperan Señores y Señoritas, otra orden, la siguiente va con castigo por falta a nuestra autoridad, y el director no querrá oír otra queja de su consejo estudiantil o ¿sí?  
Al escuchar esa última advertencia todos salieron de su vista, excepto los miembros del consejo.  
Valon: Ya es suficiente de ponernos como ejemplos, no somos los únicos que están en el consejo estudiantil, recuerda que nuestro director al hacer esta escuela en mixta, hizo arreglos en todo y nuestro consejo no es una excepción.  
Daisuke: Cálmense lo tenemos en cuenta, pero si algunos son parte de su gente y ustedes los lideran entonces, es casi igual o no.  
Phillip: a partir de ahora ya no.  
Maki: ¡AKIO, MAS TE VALE MANDARME EL REPORTE DE SALUD DE ESA CHICA! ¿Y PORQUÉ TERMINO EN TUS BRAZOS? O EL CASTIGO SERA PERVERSO.  
Ya vámonos chicos, hay otras áreas que deben ser controladas.  
Fudou: Cállate, ya oí.  
Al termino de las clases los muchachos, Tobitaka y Fudou, regresan a la enfermería para saber de la chica que habían dejado en la enfermería.

¿Qué pasará con Aki Kino? ¿se recuperará de sus lesiones? Espero les haya gustado y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.


End file.
